Life in Dauntless with a bit of Lemons
by PipersDivergent4life
Summary: This is just typical life in Dauntless with LEMONS! No war happened. Divergence is not a threat because people realized they are normal people. Al is alive but no one really likes him because of what he did to Tris. Eric and Jeanine committed suicide. Fourtris ChristinaxWill ShaunaxZeeke UriahxMarleene
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction! I have always read fanfictions and decided it was time to write one. The war never happened so Will is still alive. Al did not commit suicide but he is hated by everyone because of what he did to Tris. Divergence is no longer a threat because after Eric and Jeanine committed suicide people realize they are just like everyone. I take suggestions and anything else you want to say. HAPPY READING!**

Tris POV

"Trissss" I hear Tobias say. I am up but I don't want to be so I stay quiet. "Trissyy-Poo wake up" he says one more time. I shoot up and say "what the fuck did you just call me?!" "Well" he states, "I knew you were up and you didn't want to be so you just kept your eyes shut and I needed a way to get you up so I found something that would make you crack, Trisy-Poo" "Tobias" I say very calm and quietly, "IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" I seem to have his attention now because he is smiling and he has an interesting glint in his eyes.

Tobias POV

She is so fucking hot when she yells. All I want to do is rip every item of clothing between us off and fuck her so hard.

Tris POV

After thinking for like thirty seconds he climbs on top of me and kisses me. I got over my fear a while ago so I am not freaked out by this. The kiss becomes more hungry and he just shoves his tongue down my throat with out even licking my lips for permission first. As I get ready to remove his shirt there is a knock at the door and then you hear Christina yelling "FOUR AND TRIS IF YOU WERENT FUCKING YOU WOULD KNOW WE HAVE TO BE AT THE NET IN 20 MINUTES!" Shit I forgot we have to train the new initiates, I normally work in the tattoo parlor but I got two weeks off to train. My eyes grew wide and I shoved Tobias off me and told him we would continue this later. While running to the bathroom I yelled back to Christina "You can come in but my darling boyfriend woke me up too late so I will be ready in ten minutes!" Then her being the Christina that she is she yelled back, "Okay but I better see a used condom in your trash because I don't want a little Four or Tris running around! We have enough devils here in dauntless." I decide not to respond to that and throw on some clothes. I chose a black peplum top and black skinny jeans. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail. Then I applied minimal make up and tied up my combat boots. Shockingly I was done in 10 minutes. Tobias and I walked hand in hand out the door with Christina walking in front of us. Her and Uriah will be training the dauntless born while Tobias and I train the transfers. Mine and Tobias's apartment is in between Uriah and Marleene's apartment and Christina and Will's apartment. It is also right across from Zeeke and Shauna's apartment. When we get to Uriah's (which is not that long of a walk considering we live next door) Marleene answers the door. "Uri is in the bathroom. If he didn't tell you last night tonight we are having a party to celebrate the newbees, but they are not invited" we all nod and in unison say "Wouldn't miss it" and then Tobias asks "If it's a party to celebrate the new initiates why can't they come?" Christina answers for Marleene in a very "duh" voice and says "so we can talk bad about them and who wants to see them party yet? Come on Four!" Tobias just mouths the word oh and then Uri runs out. "URI!" I yell in a high pitched voice. "TRISSY!" he responds back "If you call me that again I will kill you" I retort in the same high pitched voice. He backs off because Tobias and I are the scariest people in dauntless and I don't lie. "Uri, almost already dying and the first jumper didn't even jump yet, I shouldn't worry right" Marleene says in a very sarcastic tone . Uriah gives her a playful glare and says goodbye. We arrive at the net about five minutes later just in time to hear Max make is wonderful speech and then we see a blue blur falling into the net.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got two reviews and I have to say I am pretty happy. They were both from guests and one of them told me it was amazing (thank you whoever you are) and another told me it was cool but they asked me when I would be updating. My goal is to update daily. HAPPY READING!**

Tobias POV

As I see the flash of blue fall I instantly think Erudite smart ass I hope there is not to much of those. I reach my hand out and ask the usual "Name" he just stands there trembling a bit "Pick carefully you don't get to pick again" I say "James" he responds. I tell him to go over by the wall just as a black and white blur falls to the net. In about 10 minutes everyone is lined up against the wall. We have 9 transfers and 11 dauntless born. The order went:

James - Erudite

Kelly - Candor

Jamie - Candor

Ally - Amity

Kevin - Erudite

Mike - Candor

Matthew - Erudite

Katy - Amity

Jack - Amity

I am not surprised there are no Abnegation, Tris was the last one since me two years earlier. The four of us walk over to the wall and Christina starts talking, " I'm Christina, this is Uriah, Tris, and Four" before she can get another word out Jamie, the Candor smart mouth says, "Four like the number, what happened all the others were taken" Tris chuckles probably remembering Christina last year, Uriah just shakes his head and Christina says, "Careful Candor" I walk toward her and say "Jamie is it" she slowly nods, "Well Jamie if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction so lesson number 1 keep your fucking mouth shut got it" she nods and I walk back to my spot. Christina continues by saying "Uriah and I will be taking the dauntless born while Four and Tris take the transfers" Tris continues by saying "You will be training separately but you will be ranked together" Uriah quickly bumps in by saying "Before any of you dumb asses open your mouth yes you are ranked and we train in stages. There are three stages and 2 of you will be factionless by the end of each stage." I decide it's my turn to talk so I say "That about does it transfers come with Tris and I Dauntless born go with Uriah and Christina I will assume you don't need a tour." The Dauntless born leave and we start the tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxPAGE BREAKxxxxxxxxx

Tris POV

I never thought what was supposed to be a 10 minute tour would be a living hell. I am glad that we decided it was lunch right after the tour and the rest of the day is free. I hate how every girl initiate has their eyes on Tobias and all the guys have their eyes on me. It's disturbing. I am sitting at the tables when I notice Mike get up and make his way towards us. GREATTT is all think. He taps on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Tris you are really hot and I just want to say we should fuck like now" then he slaps as much of my butt as he can (considering I am sitting). I grab his arm, pin him to the ground and punch him a couple of times, then I say "What the fuck makes you think you can talk to your instructer that way? Better yet touch me!" apparently Tobias heard that last part and practically jumped up from his seat, he motioned me off Mike and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall "WHAT PIECE OF YOUR FUCKING MIND MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mike is now shaking with fear and he is covered in blood "girlfriend" he says very soft and shaky. Before Tobias can respond I run to him and he drops Mike and puts his arms around me. Next thing you know we are kissing. I pull back and yell "IF SOMEONE WANTS TO TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY YOU CAN BUT IF YOU DONT WANT TO YOU DONT HAVE TO" Tobias chuckles and not to my surprise no one gets up and they just continue eating. "Well" Tobias says "this is going to be a LONG initiation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Still keeping my update promise. To answer Chloe's questions: The sex will happen in (I think) 2 chapters and Tris will not be pregnant yet (in other words not for a while). Sorry this chapter is short but I am kind of busy today but I want to keep my update promise**

Tris POV

I am watching a movie with Tobias when there is a knock at the door. "TRISSSSS" it sounds like Christina so I get up and she runs in. "We have to go shopping for the party" she says "But I really don't want to and four needs me" I whine "She's all yours" Tobias says. I glare at him and Christina grabs my arm and drags me to the thing I hate the most... Shopping.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxPAGE BREAKxxxxxx

Still Tris POV

"There" Christina says admiring her work. I just spent the last 2 hours shopping and the last hour and a half getting ready. I ended up with a shit load of clothes. To the party I am wearing a strapless black dress that is tight until my belly button and then flows out up to my knees. It has a red belt and at the bottom it has a couple ruffles. I only have black eyeliner and mascara on. Then the six inch heels or as I call them "deathtraps." The only good things about them is that they are pretty and I get up to Tobias' eyes. Christina looks good. She has on a skin tight mid thigh black dress, smokey eyes and six inch red heals. It's 7:30 and the party starts at 8:00 so we have some time to kill. "I heard about what happened with Mike in the Cafeteria" "Great" I respond "everyone knows I can't keep my initiates in tact." "It's not your fault he has a tiny crush on you" she responds "I mean he now knows your taken but a scary as shit man" "True" I retort "maybe the girls will now stop batting their eyelashes at four" "Good luck with that Tris, good luck" I give her a playful glare and then we are on our way. The second we get to the door the smell of alcohol and really loud music consumes us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii! My goal for reviews was 2 per chapter but chapter 3 was a pretty sucky chapter so understood. CrazyGirlR.R I have to agree with you. Tris does get pregnant in a lot of fanfics and it would be a bit Cliché so you don't have to worry. If you want me to make another fanfic where tris gets pregnant leave a review saying so cause it's not happening in this story. HAPPY READING!**

Tobias POV

Let me start by saying this is one kick ass party. I am excited to see what Tris looks like, she always looks beautiful but I think Christina does a great job with her. The one thing I don't like is the make up. She is so beautiful without it I just wish she could see it. As my eyes search the place they finally find her. She is so HOT. I guess I didn't realize I was staring for too long with my mouth open because she waked up to me and said "Hey babe, by the way you might want to close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I snapped my mouth shut and said,"You look amazing! Drink?" "Sure" she responded with a giggle. I am going to have to learn how to ignore her soon because she turns me on quicker than I ever thought I could be turned on. I hand her a beer and she practically chugs it down. Sometimes it's hard to believe she was ever Abnegation. "Well someone is thirsty" I respond with a smile. "I need something stronger" she says pouring a glass of vodka. "Tris" I say like I'm unsure of what I'm saying "are you okay?" "I'm fine" she says "now let's dance" I can already tell she is a bit tipsy and this will be a good night.

XxxxxxxxxPage Breakxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still Tobias POV

"OKAY" I hear Uriah yell "IF I DONT KNOW YOU GET OUT!" Practically everyone leaves and we are left with me, Tris, Zeeke, Shauna, Marleene, Christina, Will, Lynn, Lauren and which took me by total surprise Peter and Al. I clench my fists and glare at them, they better leave, they had assaulted Tris 1 to many times. Then Uriah says looking right at Peter and Al "If I know you and REALLY don't like you OUT." Peter and Al immediately walk out leaving just the 10 of us. "Okay everyone in a circle, time for truth dare or strip" Uriah says. We all obey and Uriah starts us off, "Okay Lynn, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to throw a rock at Eric's office window" "okay."

About 10 minutes later they come back with a piece of paper in Lynn's hand, "That is one fucking expensive window geeez" Lynn says "anyways" she continues "Tris truth or dare?" "Truthhhhhh" she says pretty drunk like "PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells she glares at him and Lynn continues,"What's fours real name?" Now I am kind of glad I gave her my jacket and like she's reading my mind she shrugs it off. Before she says anything she runs to the bathroom and throws up. She is going to have a great head ache in the morning. "Okay" I say "I am going to get her back" I grab my jacket and Tris walks or stumbles to the door and we go home. As soon as I close the door she passes out and falls backwards. Luckily I am right behind her and was able to carry her to the bedroom so I could change her and put her to bed. Tomorrow morning is going to be FUN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii. I love the reviews thank you so much. If you have any suggestions feel free to suggest them. HAPPY READING! Oh and sorry I forgot to mention the lemons will happen next chapter I PROMISE. **

Tris POV

I wake up to a pounding head ache and I am practically on top of Tobias who is very well awake. I roll of him and groan. "How's you head feeling hon" "Awful but is it possible to wake up drunk" "Yes" he says as he gets up "want some medicine" "YES" I practically beg. He giggles and tosses me a bottle "Well you better get over this we have to train in an hour" "Greatttttt" I say getting ready to take a shower. "You know Tobias I have an interesting theory" I say "what's that" he responds with a boyish smirk "If we shower together I wastes less water and time" "We should test it" he says with the same goofy grin. "Ok but we'll save the sex for later" I said he frowns but says fine anyway. We get in the shower but towards the end Tobias gets a little excited and he had to take a cold shower after I got out. I wore a cropped top with the dauntless flames on it and high waisted shorts. I applied just black eyeliner and mascara. I straitened my hair which I never realized was as long at it is. Tobias finally gets out of his shower and we make our way to the cafeteria. "Took you long enough" I tease him when were in the elevator he glares at me. My head is still pounding so when we get in the cafeteria and Christina yells my name I don't feel much relief. We each grab a muffin and go to the training room. At around 8:57 the initiates file in to scared to be late. "Okay" Tobias starts "today you will learn how to shoot a gun." We hand them each a gun and show them how to aim and shoot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxPAGE BREAKxxxxxxx

Tobias POV

"Lunch" I call to the initiates "and don't come back til 9 tomorrow morning." The second they leave Tris jumps up on me and wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me. We stay like that for about three minutes and then we break apart for lunch.

(Sorry about the page breaks but PAGE BREAK)

Tris POV

We walk back to the apartment sit on the couch together. I sit on his lap and straddle him. I start kissing him and he picks me up throws me on the bed.

**Sorry about the whole lemon thing but I figured it would be cool to leave it at that and start the lemon next chapter. I PROMISE IT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I got a bunch of reviews and I am hear to fulfill them and answer them. A review from EmelieEmelie asking about different POVs and Willstina was accomplished in this chapter. I do agree with her that more people need to ship that couple. A review from anonymous asking for longer chapters was somewhat accomplished. See I update every day which is a lot and I plan on making this story long. I get what you are saying about the short chapters so I will try to lengthen them a bit. Finically Infandomswetrust left an amazing idea that I will use and give him or her credit when I use it. HAPPY READING!**

Tris POV

He threw me on the bed and immediately started kissing me. I removed his shirt and flipped him over so now I am on top of him. He then removed my shirt. I started kissing down his chest until I got to his pants which had a little bulge in them. I fiddled with his belt buckle until I got it off. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, he kicked his feet to get the completely off then he flipped us over. He then quickly pulled my shorts off and then we started kissing, in our underwear. He unclasped my bra and started to pull of my underwear. He then put his head in between my legs and boy was I wet. He stuck his tongue in me and it felt amazing. He started to nibble on my kilt and I started to feel full. Next thing I know I cummed all over his face. He came up smiling and I figured it was my turn. I flipped over so I was on top of him and went down on him. I pulled his boxers off and put his length in my mouth. I sucked and sucked until he cummed in my mouth. It felt amazing. Then before he could get on top of me I hovered over him with his member right below my opening and then quickly sat down. I started to ride him like crazy until we both reached our climaxes. I set the alarm for 1 am so we had a half hour to get ready and grab the Initiates. We both just laid in each other's arms afterwords.

Christina POV

The dauntless born are killing me! They constantly complain about everything. They just want to be Dauntless members and skip the training part. They have really load mouths too. I am so happy I have a break until capture the flag. I walk back to my apartment and see Will waiting for me.

"Hey" he says

"Hi"

"So uh I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner tonight instead of the cafeteria" he sounds really nervous "I want to take you someplace nice" he adds on a little more confident. "Sure I respond, let me get ready" as I am walking to our room I see a little velvet box in his pocket. OMG IS HE GOING TO PROPOSE! I am going crazy inside my head. I need to get ready though so I go to my gigantic closet and search through it. I decide on a a long black dress with diamonds on the straps. It has a diamond belt right passed my boobs and I diamond shaped piece made out of diamonds right between my boobs. I go to my bathroom and get ready to do my makeup. Since I have a lot of black on I shockingly just apply eyeliner and mascara. My shoes are 8 inch black heels with diamond studs along the back of them. I curl my hair and I am done. I walk into the living room and Will is already done. I am so excited I can't keep the smile off my face. "You look gorgeous love" he says "Thanks" I respond "Ready to go" I add "yes" he says walking towards the door. We get to the restaurant I didn't even know dauntless had. In big script letters on the front it says, Loves Letter. We eat and still nothing, maybe he is planning to do it on the way back or after we have sex. Then right after desert he says "I got you something" he pulls out the box and hands it to me I open it slowly knowing what's inside. I finally open it and I see a pair of earrings. FUCKING EARRINGS! I try to act surprised and happy but really I am in shock and sad and angry. I tell home how beautiful they are and put them on. The have a big dark blue square diamond in the middle and little diamonds surrounding it. They are beautiful just not as beautiful as the ring that could be on my finger. He pays the check and we leave. I go home and I really don't want to have sex with him tonight so I change into comfortable clothes and set the alarm for 1 am so I could go to capture the flag. The second I close my eyes I think about married life with Will. Is that what I really want? Of course it is but I am having second thoughts and all I need is sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you for the sweet reviews. I didn't do other POVs in this chapter because it didn't fit but next chapter I promise I will. HAPPY READING!**

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias' arms to a BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh I really don't want to get up but it's time for capture the flag. I roll out of bed along with Tobias. I dress in an old black t-shirt and old sweat pants and Tobias does the same. We are meeting Christina, Uriah and the dauntless born at the train. It is 1:15 so we make our way to the the initiates dorm and tell them to be at the train in 10 minutes or be factionless (by the time we got to their dorm it was 1:20). James, Kevin and Matthew come walking within like 5 minutes with Kelly, Katy, and Ally not to far behind. Jack and Jamie come in hand in hand with 3 minutes to spare. By 1:29 we are still missing Mike. "I hope he doesn't show" I whisper to Tobias "Me too." By 1:30 he is still not here and the train is coming. I sigh and everyone gets on the train. "Okay initiates we will be playing Capture The Flag" Uriah yells "It's simple" Tobias continues "all you have to do is get the other teams flag without getting shot." "Uriah and I will coach one team while Four and Tris coach the other" Christina says. "Since your fellow initiate Mike was a no show he is also a no dauntless he will be factionless. That is good for you because at the end of stage 1 (tomorrow) only one of you will be cut" I say "But" Tobias continues "that makes the teams uneven, so Uriah and Christina will have an extra initiate." "Let's pick teams, I'll start" Christina says. In the end Tobias and I had:

Jack-transfer

Jamie-transfer

Kile-dauntless born

Kelly-transfer

Melissa-dauntless born

Ally- transfer

Ryan-dauntless born

Kevin-transfer

Riley-dauntless born

"Okay Four, Tris, your team off first" Uri yells. We all obediently jump off and it breaks out in total chatter. In what felt like 2 hours but was no more than 2 minutes I screamed "SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING MOUTHS!" Everyone obeyed and stared at me in shock "Two teams. Hide the flag high in that tree. Hide it so it is covered by leaves. The four dauntless born guard the flag while the 5 transfers get the flag. Four and I will climb the Ferris wheel to see where the other team hid their flag. GOT IT" I say yelling the got it. The all nod but Melissa I think her name is asks "how do we get the flag in the tree?" The answer is so obvious, climb it. I give an "are you retarded look" and say "figure it out you worthless piece of shit who will probably drag the whole fucking team down." Tobias puts his arm around my shoulder probably to calm me down. "Move it" Tobias yells the transfers huddle up and the dauntless born start climbing the tree. Melissa doesn't move she just stands there in shock "Dumbass are you death too? MOVE IT" I yell in her face. She then runs over to the tree and Tobias and I walk to the Ferris wheel. "Are you okay?" He asks me "I'm fine just pissed." He keeps his arm slung along my shoulders until we get to the wheel. When we get there I start climbing with him not to far behind. I can tell he is nervous so I stop not to far off the ground just enough so I could see their flag on an old roller coaster. We climb down and tell the transfers where to go. Kelly was going for the flag while Jack, Jamie, Ally, Kevin, Tobias, and I shot out the guards. Kelly grabbed the flag and screamed. We had won and that is one fucking amazing feeling. We hopped on the train and got to the dauntless compound pretty quickly. The second we hit our mattress we fell asleep. I love being in his arms, there is nothing in this world that makes me feel better than his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is not the best and has a lot going on so if you feel I should ****rewrite it give me a review saying so. HAPPY READING!**

Christina POV

After I got home that night Will is up waiting for me. "Hey babe how was paintball" he says leaning down to kiss me. I kiss back and say "Okay, we lost cause of the god damn mother fucking Ferris wheel"

"Chris are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I say with a giggle "just quoting Tris today, she seemed on edge"

"Okay ready for bed" I say yes and we hit the mattress and pass out

Zeeke POV

Shit what the fuck am I going to do! You know what I'll just be happy for her this is great news.

Shauna POV

I just told him I'm pregnant! So stupid of me I should have waited to tell him what if he hates me! "Shauna" he says finally breaking the silence "THIS IS GREAT NEWS!When is the first doctor appointment?" "Ummmm" I say "when we want it to be I didn't go yet" "OMG" he squeaks like a little girl "NOW LETS GOOOO" "it's like 3 am Zeeke" "THEY ARE OPEN 24 HOURS LETS GOOOOOOOO!" He grabs my hand as he says this and drags me to the infirmary. We get there and they confirm my pregnancy and show me the heartbeat. It sucked when they had to shove the sensor up me, it kind of hurt. They gave me pre-nadle vitamins, told me I have to come back next month, told me I was 8 weeks along, and then sent us on our merry way. As soon as we got home I passed out and Zeeke I think went to go talk to four.

Tobias POV

I hear a knock at the door and pray to god Tris doesn't wake up when I answer it. She is not happy when she gets woken up no matter what time it is. When I answer the door I see Zeeke. He has a shocked look in his eyes but everything else about him is giddy and excited. Before I can say hi or ask him what the fuck he's doing here at 3:30 in the morning he blurts out "Shauna's pregnant" "Congrats man but if you want to talk can we do it another time" "Yeah sure I just had to tell someone" before I can even say by he runs across the hall to his apartment. I am so tired I can't even process what happened so I just go back to sleep.

Uriah POV

As soon as I get back since Marleene is up I decide I really want to fuck her. So I push her against the wall and start kissing her. She doesn't want to mess around she just want me in her so I will obey. I lay her down and quickly remove our clothes. I figured to make this quick so I just go in and out and boy is she tight. "Mar you are so tight" "Uri you are so BIG" she moans. Since I am thrusting in her pretty hard her words sound choppy. We both quickly reach our climaxes and fall asleep in each other's arms. I wonder what everyone else is doing.

**I know it's not the best and I crammed a VERY sucky lemon in there but hey you have to try. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiiii! So I had to get this chapter out of the way to end stage one so next chapter will have Shaunas pregnancy announced and so on. Without farther ado CHAPTER 9!**

Tris POV

The alarm did not go off this morning. Instead I got woken up by Tobias. He kissed me on my forehead, my cheeks, and then my lips until my eyes fluttered open. "Tobiassss" I groaned "sleeeeeppp." He just chuckled and then said, "You need to take a shower and get ready today is the final rankings for stage 1" "are you saying I stink" "yes, now go" I just glare at him and get into the shower. When I get out I notice that Tobias is dressed in black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that shows his mussels. He looks HOT. I love peplum tops so much so that is what I am going to go with. I am wearing a black sleeveless peplum top with red skinny jeans. I did my usual black eyeliner and mascara and I curled my hair. Neither of us are to hungry so we decide to go down to the training room a little early. It is 8:45 and training starts at 9 so we have fifteen minutes to set up. Since this is the last day of stage 1 each initiate will shoot a target 3 times and will be graded out of 10. Tobias and I split it up so on a piece of paper we will decide what we want to give to give the initiate out of 5 and then add them together. "When Mike gets here do we just tell him he's factionless" I ask "pretty much. That's the first thing you do because he does not have the ordinary terms where you leave by the end of the night you are cut. He has to get out before lunch and be escorted by Max to the factionless sector." YESSSSSS! Wait is it bad to wish someone factionless? Probably but who gives a shit. I'm guessing it's nine because all the initiates including Mike come walking in. "Okay today is the final day of stage one. But before we begin Mike a word" Tobias says "because of your absence last night you are factionless, Max is going to take you to the dorms and then to the factionless sector" I say. "What are you talking about I was there" he scoffs "Reallly" Tobias says "what team were you on" He immediately says "Four and Uriah's" he says in a duh voice. "Well me and Uriah weren't even on the same team so I see you were there and there is Max now so bye bye." He walks off to Max but he stops and slaps my butt. He is not getting away with this but before I can do anything Tobias lunges at him full speed. "DIDNT I TELL YOU DONT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yells at him. Tobias throws a couple of punches and hits his face every time. Right before he is knocked out though Max jumps in and says "Four don't knock him out he needs to leave" Tobias just gets off him and Mike walks back to the dorms with Max. We explain the rules and the shooting starts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxPAGE BREAKxxxxxx

"Initiates, here are your rankings"

1. James

2. Kevin

3. Jack

4. Katy

5. Jamie

6. Ally

7. Kelly

8. Matthew

Matthew is factionless. It is upsetting but he was bad. "We decided not to tell you your scores" Tobias continues "we are sorry Matthew but you need to leave by dark" I finish for him. "You have the rest of the day off" he continues "be at stage 2 training at 9 sharp." The initiates leave and Zeeke comes running in "PARTY MY PLACE TONIGHT AND TRIS CHRISTINA WANTS TO TAKE YOU SHAUNA AND MARLEENE SHOPPING" ugggghhhhhhhh I make a sad help me face but all Tobias says is "I'll drop you off!"

**Sorry that this has nothing to do with the other chapter I had to get it out of the way. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My dog was at the vet so I didn't get a chance to write. But I am back now and I am not breaking my update everyday promise. So without farther ado chapter 10.**

Tris POV

Shopping sucked like usual. But I did get a lot of stuff. I got 2 dresses, 4 shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, and 2 pairs of jeans. I am now sitting at Christina's apartment waiting to get made over. She puts me in one of my new dresses. It is strapless and the top of it looks like you took two pieces of the fabric and wrapped it around your self. The bottom puffs out and stops just above my knee. The dress is black (like always) and I have wedges with pink straps that wrap around my ankle. I have light pink eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and mascara. Mar is wearing a long black gown with a pink belt and a slit up the leg. Her make up is just like mine, we all decided to wear black and pink so everybody's make up was the same. Shauna has on a strapless dress full of ruffles, every other ruffle was pink. Christina has a dress kind of like mine except it has straps and the bottom has pink sequins. We look HOT, I wonder how Tobias looks. Why am I questioning that? He alway looks like a sexy beast. "Alright girls ready to go!" Christina practically yells. We all nod and walk across the hall to Zeeke's. We walk in and it reeks of alcohol. I immediately think of Shauna, Tobias told me she is pregnant. I pull Shauna aside so no one could hear us, "If you want me to take you somewhere else I will, I know why you can't drink and there are a lot if drinks here" "TRIS! How the fuck do you know about that?!" "Zeeke told Four the night of and Four tells me everything" I say trying to sound nonchalant "Congrats by the way" "thanks and don't tell anyone or I will cut your nipples off and fry them" she threatens. My eyes grow wide and I just shake my head. I look around and finally find the hottest guy in dauntless who's beautiful striking blue eyes find mine. We walk over to each other and make out for like 5 minutes. He hands me a drink and says "You look hot" I smile and say in return "look who's talking." He laughs and then we danced for what felt like hours but wasn't even an hour until we heard "IF I DONT KNOW YOU GTFO!" Most people leave and we're left with Me, Tobias, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marleene, Zeeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Lynn. At least there is no Al and Peter. "Okay so before we start Shauna and I have an announcement" Zeeke says. I guess everyone finds out now. "I'm pregnant" we all smile and congratulate then sit in a circle. "We are going to play never have I ever" Shauna continues "before you ask what's that it's when someone says never have I ever and then they say something they haven't done. If anyone here has done that thing they have to take a shot of tequila. I will be taking a shot of water though." We all nod and Zeeke give us each a shot glass and a cup of tequila each. Uri starts "Never have I ever dated someone a year or more younger than me." Tobias, Zeeke, and Lauren take a shot. Mar is next and she says "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender other than my parents." Tobias, Zeeke, and Uriah take a shot. I give him a strange look and he says "I was drunk and I made a fish face and Zeeke was also drunk and he fell on me and our lips touched for like a second" I nod like I understand but I really don't. I mean EWWWWWW. Tobias is next and he says "never have I ever went zip lining." Everyone takes a shot except for Will and Christina. I'm next, what do I do "uhhh never have I ever gave my parents or my brother the middle finger." Everyone but Mar and Tobias take a shot. Christina says "Never have I ever had a pet." Uriah and Zeeke take a shot. I guess they had one as kids. Will says "Never have I ever been to the hospital." We all take a shot. Before Lauren could go she says "Shit Lynn and I are supposed to go to Amity tonight we will see you guys later." Her and Lynn are faction ambassadors. They get up and Shauna goes. "Never have I ever...


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I was a little upset with the the reviews but whatever. Divergent1315 (I think) I am sorry I forgot about Chunker Christina's dog. Anyway here is the chapter and don't hate me. **

Shauna POV

I have no clue what to say. I want to say something that will make Zeeke happy. I got it, "Never have I ever had a one night stand" that should do. Uri, Zeeke, and shockingly Christina take a shot. "Christina" Will says trembling a bit "I got drunk before initiation and met a guy nothing big or special" she responds and that somehow calms his nerves. I am extremely tired and everyone is drunk except for me, Zeeke, and Four. I'm not drunk because I'm pregnant, Zeeke is not drunk because he switched his tequila out for water after his second shot so he won't get drunk, and I guess Four just hasn't done a lot. Tris and Uri are REALLY drunk. It's kind of funny. As if Four can read my mind he says "I'm going to get Tris back night everyone." Everyone follows and our apartment is a big mess but I really don't care I need sleep. I lay down and snuggle into Zeeke. He always puts his hands on my stomach at night now. It's sweet.

Christina POV

I am nervous. Will did not look to happy when I took that shot and even though after my explanation he looked a little at ease but I don't know. He hasn't said a word to me since and just quickly walked back to our apartment. We are both a little tipsy so I am a little afraid of what will come if this. He very softly starts talking which can't be good "Why didn't you tell me, you made me think you waited for someone special. You made me feel like the only one in the world and now this." "Will, it happened in Candor I was 16 and I didn't even know you existed. I was drunk, practically all the teens were. It was a good bye candor or let's see who's going through Candor initiation with me party. It ment nothing." I try to sound nonchalant but it's not too easy. It really did mean nothing. I get the whole you didn't tell me crap he is saying but he's making it seem like I cheated. "Christina YOU should have told me. Theoretically you should tell me EVERYTHING." He starts to raise his voice a bit more and I know this will end in a screaming match. "Will for the last fucking time it ment nothing. It happened 2 years ago." "I DONT GIVE A SHIT HOW LONG AGO IT HAPPENED" he is screaming now "THE POINT IS YOU DID IT AND IT WAS A SLUTTY THING TO DO." He did not just say that. "Christina I-" I cut him off before he can say anything, "I am going to go for tonight and give you time to pack. I want you moved out by the end of the week. And don't talk to me again. Find somewhere else to sit at lunch, and stay out of my fucking life." I walk out slamming the door shut. As soon as I get in the hall Tris and Four are standing in front of their door. I guess they heard everything. They step aside and open their door and motion for me to come in. I step in and Tris breaks the silence, "There is a guest room upstairs make yourself at home." That's right because they both got first in initiation they get a huge apartment. I walk upstairs and motion for Tris to come with me. "I don't even need to tell you what happened you probably heard." "Yes" she responds "he is a jerk don't worry about it." Next thing you know you hear a bang and a crash. We run down stairs as Four walks out of his room gun in hand. We see a hole from my apartment to Tris' apartment and a cursing Will. "What the fuck man that's my wall and my friends heart you just broke. The scary thing is only one of them is fixable. And by the way will be fixed with your points" Four starts. I can't even be here I just say sorry and run upstairs. When I'm in bed I hear Tris and Four yelling at Will and furniture being moved probably to cover the hole. I can't even process what the last hour was like before falling into a dark and deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiii! So this is a REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. I am sorry but I have stuff to do today. I give credit to Infandomswetrust for the idea at the end. Happy reading. **

Tris POV

Christina is taking this whole break up thing a lot better than I thought. Will on the other hand is a wreck. He has close to no points. He had a part time job at the infirmary and his fist went pretty far into the wall considering it came into out apartment so that was not a cheap fix and we did not help him out. He also had to pay for his broken arm and stitches, even though he works at the infirmary he does not get a discount. He got a really crappy apartment right next to the chasm so he will hear it and he may flood a couple of times. I was shocked yesterday when I heard Will got an apartment, it hasn't even been a full day yet but Christina was very serious. "Ready to go Tris" Tobias yells to me "Yes." Today is Visiting Day, I wonder if my parents will show? We walk hand in hand to the dorms. "Initiates today is Visiting Day. Here is where we take faction before blood seriously. Don't seem to attached, and don't say what goes on in initiation to your younger siblings." Tobias says. They all nod and we walk to the pit. The initiates who's parents actually showed up stayed by them trying to act cool. Then 2 sets of parents come walking up to us. One set has all blue on and the other set has black and white on. "You guys don't look like initiates" the candor set says "Correct we're initiate trainers can I help you" I spit at them "I'm looking for a Mike" the candor says and before I could respond the Erudite set says "And we're looking for a Matthew." Great. "Try the factionless sector" Tobias says and we walk off leaving the four stunned parents. Jack, Jamie, Katy, and Ally's parents didn't show up so they just hung out in the training room. We decided to sit with them. "What do we do in stage 2 training" Ally asks. "Fight each other" Tobias answers. "Do you give us a demonstration tomorrow" Katy asks "yes but we could give you one now if you'd like" I say. Tobias gives me a questioning look but the initiates nod. "Four in the ring" I yell. He obeys and we step into the ring. I elbow him right in the stomach and he stumbles back. He gets his balance quickly and he kicks me in my side. I stumble to my side and quickly try to kick him but he grabs my foot and knocks me down. He gets in top of me and before he can do anything we hear a gasp. We look over to see who it is and my parents are standing there wide eyed. "Beatrice" my mother says "mom, dad?" I did not see that coming expect ally when my boyfriend and I are fighting. At that Tobias jumps off me and helps me up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiii! I am sorry I didn't update yesterday I was grounded. Thank you for all the reviews. I am one review over my goal and that makes me happy. HAPPY READING!**

Tobias POV

My girlfriends parents just saw me beat their daughter up. That is all that's running through my head right now. We are sitting in the apartment in the living room together. Her mother is being very kind. She probably knew why we were fighting considering she was dauntless. Her father on the other hand looks like he is trying to kill me slowly and painfully with a dull knife. I really don't think he's too thrilled with Tris right now either. She has on more make up than usual. She put her nose stud thing in and she is wearing a tight cropped top that shows her belly button ring. Her hair has a red streak in it that goes perfectly with the braid she has it in today.

"Well Tris, how are you doing?" asks . I am shocked she said Tris and not Beatrice. "Fine you?" Before she can answer jumps in "Beatrice do you live with tall, muscular, annoying, cocky, man whore?" Ouch that hurts but the man whore thing was kind of funny so I have to stifle a laugh. "Tris is my name Andrew" she spits "and you want to make fun of Four or call him names that door is over there, be careful though you don't want to trip over the garbage can, all of the used condoms will go all over the place." I can see her mother trying to hold back laughter and believe me I know how hard that is. When Tris made that comment he spilled the tea he was drinking on his hand "Can I use you sink" he asks rudely. Before I can say anything Tris says "Okay but we only have cold water. We have to use it a lot because Four get hard easily and I can't always have sex with him." I am not even blushing just trying to hold back so much laughter. After that comment Andrew just walks out of the apartment careful not to go near the garbage.

"I'm sorry mom I got a little carried away. I was lying about all those things." "It's fine sweetie. I know you were lying because neither if you were blushing" she responds. "Not only did I come to visit you though. I want to let you know even though faction before blood I want to be at your wedding and I want to see your kids and such so don't shut me out. Here I snuck a phone into the house that your father does not know about. Text me and I will come here and we can talk" "We will, thank you " "You can call me Natalie Four" "Natalie" I correct myself. "I better find your father good bye guys." We each give her a hug and say our good byes. When she is out the door I give Tris a "really" look. She just shrugs and starts laughing. "Alright man whore time to make sure the initiates are in bed" I guess I didn't realize it was 10. I smile and everyone is in the dorms ready for bed.

When we get back to the apartment we hear a scream. It's coming from Christina's apartment. I knock the door down and see Christina tied up and her mouth is duct taped shut. Will is trying to rip her shirt off. I immediately knock Will down and start to punch him consistently. Tris runs over to Christina and starts to help her. Once I knock him out I call Max and he is on his way.

When Max gets here Will has woken up. He is in hand cuffs and Max will decide what to do with him tomorrow. He told us to take Christina with us back to our apartment. She goes to the guest room and Tris and I get into bed. She holds onto me tight and I run my hands through her hair. Her breaths soon become even and I know she is asleep. I soon start to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**What do you think? Any suggestions? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am sorry about last chapters grammar problems I tried to fix it but it wasn't working. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Christina POV

I can't believe this just happened. I barely got any sleep last night. I need to thank Four and Tris so much, if it wasn't for them hearing my scream I would have been raped by him. I can't even think of his name. I look at the clock and it is only 6 am. Four is so nice to Tris, why can't I have that?

I was able to get some sleep and woke up at 8. I make the bed and head downstairs. I see Four and Tris dressed and sitting on their couch laughing. They are so cute together.

Tris POV

I feel bad for Chris. I don't want to be upset though, if I'm not upset maybe Chris will cheer up. Tobias and I are sitting on the couch in the living room. My phone buzzed, I picked up and saw it was a text from Tori. She sent me a video. The video was of Peter in lingerie giving this random guy a lap dance. I guy looked traumatized and Peter looked like he was enjoying himself. I was practically dying of laughter. Since I was sitting on Tobias's lap he also saw the video and started hysterical laughing.

Christina happened to walk into the living room when we were laughing and she gave us a questioning look. I tossed her my phone and she too started to laugh. "Now that is what Will's punishment should be" she says. I am a little shocked she brought that up and I can tell Tobias is too. Instead of saying anything though I just nodded. "Why don't you go to your apartment get dressed and stuff and meet us back here so we can go to breakfast" Tobias says. She nods and walks off.

* * *

Still Tris POV

We are all sitting at the cafeteria when Max walks over to us. "Would you three come with me" he asks. We get up and follow him to his office. "Okay we'll start with Four. You knocked out Will and broke his nose. I get he was trying to do stuff with Christina but you did harm him which was not really okay. Since you don't often assault people I am going to let you off with a warning. God forbid this happens again but if it does just hold him back if possible" Max says. WHAT THE FUCK HE IS YELLING AT FOUR FOR HELPING CHRISTINA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?! "Now Tris I can see the anger in you eyes. It was not my decision to yell at Four. Since Will was an Erudite smart-ass he read part of the Dauntless manifesto and explained that this was not right and such. I think Four did the right thing and should be rewarded for what he did but if I didn't say something Will would get the government involved and we really don't need that" he says. I guess he's right so I just nod. "Will will become factionless by the end of today." He finishes. I guess that's good and I don't think Christina is upset about it. We all nod and walk out. On the way out Christina says "Thank you so much guys for everything I don't know what I'd do without you" her eyed are glassy so I hug her and Tobias says "no problem. If you anything at anytime just say so." I smile and say "now let's go see some fighting initiates."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiiiii! Thank you for all the sweet reviews! Here you go Chapter 15. **

Tris POV

We get to the training room just as the initiates are filing is. We just dropped Christina off with Uri so she could train the dauntless born. "Today you will learn how to fight. We will demonstrate a few kicks and punches. After you will practice on a punching bag for a half hour. Then you will fight each other." Tobias says. We demonstrate and then send them off to the bags. "Let's pair them up" I say

* * *

"We have our list and it's been a half hour should we start" I ask. "Sure" he responds. "Here is the board that say who's fighting who" I say.

1. James vs Kevin

2. Jamie vs Kelly

3. Ally vs Katy

*Jack will be versing the winner of round 1 last

"The rules are simple. You fight til one can't continue, concedes , or is knocked out. I am not going to say no hitting each other in the balls but just keep in mind they probably want to have kids someday." Tobias says causing me to chuckle "Pair number 1 in the ring" He finishes. This fight was quick as soon as they got into the ring Kevin immediately knocked out James. I circle his name and yell for pair 2 to go in the ring.

The girls look petrified. They are just running around each other to scared to punch. I know they are both going to make it into dauntless though they are strong and smart. I think they are scared to punch each other because they know they have to sleep in the same room as them and practically live with them. I know how that feels. After like a minute Tobias yells "Lets go I don't have all day." At this Jamie throws the first punch but Kelly ducks. Eventually Jamie concedes and I circle Kelly's name. "Lunch we will continue the last two fights after we eat" I yell. We head to the cafeteria and eat with our friends.

* * *

Once everyone is done we head back to the training room. Ally and Katy get in the ring and start fighting. "My money's on Ally" Tobias says, "Really mines on Katy" "Fine we make a bet, 10 points" he says "deal." I am not losing this bet. Pretty soon Katy has Ally pinned down and is punching her. "STOP" Ally yells. Katy gets off her and offers her hand. I circle Katy's name and run over to Tobias "I WIN PAY UP MAN WHORE" he just gives me a dirty look and hands me a card with 10 points on it. "Okay last fight Jack and Kevin. This fight works a little differently Kevin if you win you get a 5 point boost when we do the final test, if Jack wins everything stays normal" I yell. They step into the ring and before Kevin can think Jack punches him hard. He falls on the floor and Jack gets on top of him he starts punching him at a constant. Soon Kevin is knocked out and I Circled Jacks name. "Jack and James take him to the infirmary. While your there James you should make sure your okay you still have some blood on your face from earlier." Tobias yells "The rest of you are dismissed for the day" he finishes. After they all leave we head back to the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiii! I have a really funny chapter for you guys. This is also a long chapter. To guest who asked about four fighting the initiates because of Tris I think that is an amazing idea and probably happen next chapter. **

Tobias POV

Once we get back to the apartment there is a note on the door saying "MY PLACE 7:00- BE THERE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HAVE A HORSE FUCK YOU- URIAH." I see Tris make a face and say "ouch that would hurt like a bitch." "How would a horse fuck me I'm a guy" I ask. "Anal" she says in a duh voice. I just make a face take the note off the door and walk inside.

* * *

Tris POV

We were just about to leave the apartment. It was only 6:55 but after that threat we would not chance it. We wore layers. Tobias had a tank top under a white t-shirt under a black shirt with his jacket over it. I had a tank top under a black t-shirt under a vest with my jacket over it. I even put leggings under my jeans. Who knows what this could be like. We get to his apartment and shockingly everyone was there (everyone being Christina, Zeeke, Shauna, Marleene, us, and of course Uriah). I guess they all got the same threat and decided not to be late. "Okay" Uriah starts "we are going to do a karaoke battle. Girls verses boys. Whichever group sings the funniest songs win. Each group has to sing 3 songs. The transfers are going to judge. We have to write down our three songs and give it to them so we both don't sing the same song." We all nod and the transfers come in. They sit at a long table and each group goes into a different room. We decided our songs would be The Bad Touch, Dick in a Box, and Motherlover. We're saving the funniest for last. We hand out paper to the initiates and thankfully there are no doubles. "ROUND ONE, LADIES FIRST" Jamie yells. We go to the middle of the room and start:

**S means Shauna, C means Christina, M means Marleene, and T means Tris**

_S- Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating_

_But there are several other very important differences_

_Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_M- Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

The guys faces are priceless

_C- So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_T-You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_S- Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

They are laughing so hard, they're rolling on the floor.

ALL- _Do it now_

_S,M- You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_ALL-Do it again now_

_T, C- You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_ALL- Gettin' horny now_

_C- Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_T- Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_S- Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_M- But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"_

_T- So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship_

_C- Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

_S- So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle_

_M-And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_ALL- Do it now_

_T,C- You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_ALL-Do it again now _

"You actually had the decency to sing that song" Uriah says between laughs. "Seriously who's idea was that" Tobias asks. "All the songs were Tris's idea" Christina says. "Of course" they all say in unison. "Wow" all of the judges say "BOYS YOUR UP" Jamie yells. They stand up an the beat starts:

**T means Tobias, Z means Zeeke, and U means Uriah**

_T- When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_U- This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control, It's Uriyo with the big afro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Z- Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_T-Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

They all start flexing and we can't help but laugh.

_ALL- When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok) Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_T, Z- I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

I guess Tobias took off his layers cause he took his shirt off only to reveal his six pack. We are all hysterical.

_U- Yeah When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_Z- And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_T- This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_U- Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Z- Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_ALL- When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok) Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_U,Z- I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Z- I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Z- Check it out [x2]_

_T-Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

I am rolling on the floor at this point.

_U- Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Z- Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_ALL- Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

"Okay before you start talking let's get this show on the road. We decided not to do rounds and just tell you who won at the end. So ladies take the center." This should be good.

_S- Hey boy_

_I got something' real important to give you_

_So just sit down and listen_

The guys are staring at us wide eyed.

_T- Girl you know we've been together such a long long time_

_C- (Such a long time)_

_T- And now I'm ready to lay it on the line_

_M- Wow, you know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide_

_C- (Open wide)_

_S- Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind_

_C- (What's on my mind)_

_M- A gift real special, so take off the top_

_T- Take a look inside it's my dick in a box_

_ALL- It's in a box_

They are laughing so hard. We definitely are winning.

_S- Not gonna get you a diamond ring That sort of gift don't mean anything_

_M- Not gonna get you a fancy car_

_Boy, ya gotta know you're my shinin' star_

_C- Not gonna get you a house in the hills a boy like you needs somethin' real_

_S- Wanna get you somethin' from the heart_

_C- Something' special boy _

_ALL- It's my dick in a box_

_My dick in a box babe_

_It's my dick in a box_

_Ooh, my dick in a box girl_

_T- See I'm wise enough to know_

_When a gift needs givin', and I got just the one_

_M- Somethin' to show ya that you are second to none_

_S- To all the fellas out there with ladies to impress It's easy to do just follow these steps_

_C- 1, cut a hole in a box_

_S- 2, put your junk in that box_

_M- 3, make her open the box_

_C,S,M,- And that's the way you do it_

They are now laughing so hard they are turning purple.

_ALL- It's my dick in a box_

_My dick in a box babe_

_It's my dick in a box_

_Ooh, my dick in a box girl_

_C- Christmas, dick in a box_

_S- Hanukkah, dick in a box_

_M- Kwanzaa, a dick in a box_

_C,S,M- Every single holiday a dick in a box_

_T- Over at your parents' house, a dick in a box_

_C- Mid-day at the grocery store, a dick in a box_

_M- Backstage at the CMA's, a dick in a box_

_ALL- My dick in a box_

_My dick in a box_

_My dick in a box_

"BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING BOYS YOUR UP" Jamie yells. Count on her to keep the peace. They go to the middle and the beat starts. The second I hear it I mentally scream. NOT THIS SONG!

_U-Dog goes woof, cat goes meow._

_Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak._

_Z- Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot._

_T- Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW_

_U,Z- But there's one sound that no one knows..._

All of us give them a glare that says if you sing I will kill myself.

_ALL- WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

I want to kill myself. And by the looks if it everyone else feels the same.

_T- Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes._

_U- Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still._

_Z- Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise._

_T,U- But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_T,Z- How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?_

_ALL- WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!_

_U- The secret of the fox, ancient deep in the woods, I know you're hiding._

_Z- What is your sound? Will we ever know?Will always be a mystery what do you say?_

_T- You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods._

_ALL- What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)_

"That fucking sucked cock" Katy says. We all nod and the guys hang their heads. "GIRLS FINAL SONG" Jamie once again yells. Man she has a voice. We stand in the center if the room and the song starts.

_C- Oh dang. _

_T- What is it dog? _

_C- I forgot it's Mothers Day. _

_T- Didn't get a gift for her? _

_C- Other plans got in the way. She'll be so disappointed. _

_T- Damn I forgot it too. _

_C- This could have been avoided. _

_T- What the hell are we gonna do? _

_S- My moms been so alone ever since my daddy left. _

_M- Cold. _

_S- No one to hold her tight. Life has put her to the test. _

_M- I know just what you mean, my moms been so sad and grey. _

_S- Word. _

_M- My dad can't satisfy her in the bedroom ever since he passed away. _

_S,M- Hold up! _

_T- You thinking what I'm thinking? _

_C- I'm thinking I think it too. _

_C,T- Slow up! _

_S- What time is it dog? _

_M- It's time for a switch-a-roo. _

_ALL- We both love our moms, women with grown women needs _

_I say we break em off Show em how much they really mean _

_Cause... _

_ALL- I'm a mother lover _

_You're a mother lover _

_We should fuck each others_

_mothers _

I think I just saw their eyes pop out if their head.

_S- Fuck each others moms _

_M- I'll push in that lady where you came out as a baby _

_C- Ain't no doubt this shit is crazy _

_T- Fuckin' each others moms _

_ALL- Cause every Mothers Day needs a Mothers Night _

_If doing it is wrong, I don't wanna be right _

_I'm calling on you cause I can't do it myself _

_To me you're like a brother, so be my mother lover _

_M- I'll be layin in the cut, waitin' for your mom clutchin' on this lube and roses _

_C- I got my digital camera, imma make your mama do a million poses _

_S- They will be so surprised _

_T- We are so cool and thoughtful _

_S- Can't wait to pork your mom _

_T- imma be the syrup, she can be my waffle _

_S,T- sho nuff! _

_C- My mama loves bubble bath with chamomile _

_C,M- Straight up! _

_M- Give it to my mom di di di di di doggystyle (yeah) _

_ALL- This the perfect plan for a perfect Mothers Day _

_They'll have to rename this one all up under the covers day _

_ALL- I'm a mother lover _

_You're a mother lover _

_We should fuck each others mothers _

_Fuck each others moms _

i_ll push in that lady where you came out as a baby _

_Aint no doubt this shit is crazy _

_Fuckin' each others moms _

_Break it down _

_S- It would be my honor to be your new step father _

_M- It would be my honor to be your new step father _

_T- While your in my mother make me another brother. _

_C- And while I'm in your mother I'll never use a rubber _

_Oh! _

They might have died.

_ALL- Cause every Mothers Day needs a Mothers Night _

_If doing it is wrong, I don't wanna be right _

_I'm callin on you cause I can't do it myself _

_To me you're like a brother, so be my mother lover _

_They blessed us both with the gift of life _

_She brought you in this world so Imma sex her right _

_This is the second best idea that we've ever had _

_The choice can be no other _

_Be my mother lover _

_Happy Mother's Day_

"Wow" Jamie says for the first time not yelling. "BOYS FINAL SONG" there it is again. This time no music come on the just go to the middle.

_ALL- When you hear the sound if thunder don't you get to scared just grab your thunder buddy and say these magic words. Fuck you thunder you can suck my dick. You can't get me thunder cause your just gods farts. _

At the end the make a fart noise. That was really unexpected so I am hysterical laughing. "It was that funny" Tobias asks "No it just took me by surprise" "your one to talk" he responds. I glare at him and Jamie says, "The winner is...

**What did you think? I worked hard on this chapter. TELL ME WHO THE WINNER SHOULD BE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. First off I know Christina had a bulldog named Chunker, it was brought up in Divergent right before they spoke about killing the dog in the aptitude test. I loved the dick in a box idea so I used it credit to who gave me the idea. I am sorry I didn't spell Zeke and Marlene right, spelling is not my thing. Happy reading!**

Tris POV

"GIRLS" Jamie finishes. "Fuck you Uriah" Zeke said. "What did I do?" "You picked the songs dumb nut" Zeke said coldly. "Tris where did you come up with these songs?" Tobias asked me. "I don't know I just kind of heard them." I answered for him. "We should go" he says I nod and we walk to the door and Uriah yelled "WE DIDNT PLAY WED BED OR DEAD YET" "We'll pass" I quickly say and we run out the door and in to our apartment before anyone could stop us and we lock the door. "That was close" he says I nod and open my mouth but I can't speak because it just so happens there is another mouth pressed against mine. We continue to make out until he presses me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist careful not to break the kiss. He slides my jacket off only to reveal my vest and he starts to unbutton it. Once he gets it off he quickly pulls off my shirt and tank top at once. Thank god I am wearing my lacy bra. He's going to have a kick on my leggings underneath my jeans. We continue to kiss and I smile when I feel a bulge in his pants. He pulls apart and says "Wait here I have a present for you." He walks into our room and I hear some shuffling. He comes out with a wrapped shoe box. All you have to do is open the lid to see what it is. He is holding it so his arms are relaxed at his sides. I try to pull it from him but he keeps his grip. "Open it" he says "Can you hand it to me so I don't have to bend down" I ask "No I want you to bend down" he says with a smirk. "Perv" I say as I bend down and take the lid off. When I take it off I practically die of laughter. "It's my dick in a box" Tobias sings. I jumped up on him and kissed him (my legs were wrapped around his waist). The funny think was his penis was still out because it probably wouldn't go in his pants due to its hardness. He throws me onto the bed and quickly gets on top of me and we continue to kiss. I pull of his shirt and put my hands on his chest. His abs always turn me on. No guy has a six pack like that. I guess he knew about my leggings because he took the off with my pants at the same time. I pulled of his pants which was pretty easy because they were unbuttoned. He unclasped my bra and put his hands on my boobs before he kissed me. Since our hands were on each others chests it looked like we were pushing each other away but kissing at the same time. I pulled off his boxers and he pulled off my underwear not to much later. I flipped us over so I was on top. I crawled down so his dick was in line with my mouth. I put it in my mouth and started to suck. I could tell he was close so I put my tongue all over it and soon he came in my mouth. He flipped us back over and went down on me. You don't know how good this feels until you try it. And you don't realize how long a tongue is until it's inside you. "Are you close Tris" he said in a very sexy man voice. "Uh huh" I said shakily. "Let me help" he said in the same voice. He came back up and pressed his palm to my area and I came all over his hand. He soon got on top of me kissed me and slid his way in. It felt so good. He started off slow but went faster and faster over time. I flipped us over and he put his hands on my hips and moved them with my body. We started to go really fast and soon we both reached our climaxes and ended up in each others arms. I fell asleep practically on top of him with his arms around my waist. You don't know how much you love some one til your in their arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! I missed writing soooooooo much! My mom is allowing me back on but my writing time is limited. Here is a little synopsis on what happened in the story: Shauna is about 4 and a half months pregnant. Will is factionless because he tried to rape Christina because she broke up with him because he called her a slut. The initiates are Jack, James, Kevin, Ally, Katy, Jamie, and Kelly. Uriah just had a karakoke party. Tris's mom has a phone her father does not know about. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING ON WHY I COULDNT WRITE!**

* * *

Christina POV (after the party)

I miss him. I know it's bad to miss him after what he did. Why would someone I thought was so sweet and caring would do that. Not only did he say some harmful things but he tried to rape me. I hear Tris and Four fucking right now and it might sound weird but I wish that was me. I DO NOT LIKE FOUR. I wish that could be me with someone that loves me as much as he loves her. I thought about visiting Will but then the thoughts come rushing in and over and over again in my mind I hear _SLUT_ and see him tying me up and the thought of visiting him gets put far away in my mind. I lay down in bed and try to let sleep overcome me. That is the one thing that helps because when I sleep I become motionless and as I like to call it "death". **(She is not actually dying she just thinks that that is what death is like when you cant feel a thing,)**

* * *

Tris POV

Thank god we get a day off from training today. I am still in bed and it is 11:00. Wow I slept late. I look to my left and see a note from Tobias it reads:

_Tris,_

_I wanted to let you sleep in today. You and I are going out to a nice early dinner. Christina wanted to dress you up. Shoot her a text when you are up._

_love,_

_IV_

I text Christina and what felt like seconds later I hear Christina knock on the door. Before I can say come in she is in my bedroom. "You know if you are just going to knock as your walking in the door there is no sense if knocking." I tell her she just gives me a look and then says "Shower now. I want you to use this shampoo, this conditioner, this body wash, this shaving cream and this razor." she says handing me the stuff. "I have my own stuff you know" I say. " This shampoo and conditioner and body wash smell like coconut. This shaving cream works very well and I hate your razors." she answers quickly. I mouth the word oh and walk towards the door. Before i get into the bathroom she yells "I want you to shave everywhere, and I mean everywhere." I don't even respond I just get in the shower. When I get out of the shower Christina puts this coconut lotion on me and puts me in a robe. She blow dryes my hair and then curls it in perfect ringlets. "Time for the dress" she exclaimes as she pulls out this beautiful dress. The dress is strapless and goes down to my feet. It has a black sweet heart neckline that goes down to my belly button. The rest is a flowy baby blue. She then pulls out this shash type thing that hooks on to where the black meets the blue in the center of the dress. It goes over my left shoulder and clips on to where the blue meets the black in the back of the dress. The shash thing is covered in diamods and looks beautiful. She gives me these white six inch heels that wrap around my ankle. Lastly she finishes my make up off with sparkle eyeshowdow, black eyeliner and mascarsa and a pink lip gloss. I begin to wonder what we could possibly be doing at 4:00 in the afternoon that I have to dress this nice for.

* * *

**Sooo good come-back chapter or nah. I wonder what Tris and Four are doing? The best part is im not lying I seriously dont know what I am going to make them do. Thanks again for being so understanding on why I couldnt update. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyyyyy! Let me say how glad I am to be on fanfiction on this very fine day. I want to say than you to the people who leave such sweet reviews. For me 45 reviews is way more than I would have imagined. Anyway without farther adu here is chapter 19.**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina and I walk into the pit and I am surprised to see everone wearing the same thing. For the girls a fitted black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and the guys have a loose black shirt with black jeans. Everyone has boots on. I notice though that 11 of them have a pink letter on their shirt. I soon spot Tobias at the other end of th pit. He starts to walk over to me and as he is walking over to me I see everyone get into 4 rows that have 11 people in each row. Cgristina went to the control room to see her friend Jack so it is weird that Tobias and I are dressed differently and are not in line with the others. I notice that the first row of people are turned arounds so you only see their backs. Tobias is almost in front of me when the music starts.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Everybody is dancing in unison. The 11 people in the front still have their backs turned to us yet they still dance perfectly.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

When they say you they all point at me. I am speechless and motionless. If this is what I think it is I did not see it coming.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

I am smiling like a goofas now.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_[x2:]_

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

The people in the front now turn around and they all have one letter on their shirt. It spells out MARRY ME TRIS. I look at Tobias and he is down on one knee with a black box in his hand. He opens it to te most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. It has a square blue diamond in the center. The diamond is outlined with small black diamonds and the rest of it is covered in regular diamonds. "Beatrice Prior from the moment I saw you jump off that building and into the net I felt something but wasnt sure what it was because I never felt anything like that before. When we climbed the ferris wheel I was sure what it was. LOVE. We have been through so much together like making divergence not a threat and me saving you life a shit load of times, but I am ready for more shit to come our way and for us to pull through it. Before I keep on babbling Beatrice will you marry me?" My eyes are full of tears and I know what the answer is I just cant speak. I just nod and put out my shaking hand. He slips the ring on and he stands up and kisses me. I feel his thounge against my lips and I happily grant him entrence. Everyone starts clapping and Christina walks out of the control room and down to the pit with a tape in her hand. "Congratulations and here you go" she says handing me the tape. I am asuming its of the flash mob proposal that just went on. "Come on lets go eat" Tobias says as he takes my hand and leads me to the train. I wonder where were going?

* * *

**There you go a fourtris engagement! Give me a thoughts or suggestions you have! FOLLOW FAVORIVE AND REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLOOOO! Thank you for all the sweet reviews. I really want to thank the guest who left me a very sweet review. I can't PM you because you are a guest but I am glad you read the divergent series and you like fanfiction. There wont be to many chapters after this but I had a great time writing so far. Don't forget the reason this is not everyday is because I will not have full availability to fanfiction. Anyway here is chapter 20.**

* * *

Tris POV

"Will you pleaseeeeeeeee tell me where were going?!" I ask Tobias for like the 100th time. We are still on the train and we have been on the train for a long time. I am guessing we are going to one of the resteraunts by the fence. " You asked me that like 100 times and the answer was and still is the same NO. Its a surprise." he responds. Why not try 101 times I think to myself. We are sitting next to eachother so I hop on his lap and start to kiss him slowly and passionitly. His toungue brushes my lips and I happily grant him entrence. When we finally need air we touch our foreheads together so we are sharing the same breath. "Now will you please tell me where were going" I whipser seductivly, "not going to happen, but I can show you, its time to jump." he whispers back seductivly. I try to get up but he is holding my legs. He gives me a sexy smirk and then picks me up bridal style and jumps off the train. As were walking he whispers sexy things in my ear like "I love that dress on you" or "That ring looks super hot on you." When we finally get to our destination I see in very nice letters on the front _TELLERS__ ,_ it smells like a stakehouse. He finally sets me down and we walk in hand in hand. "Eaten for two" Tobias tells the lady at the desk, "I see she said yes. Congratulations and follow me to your table" the nice lady says. I gave Tobias a questioning look and say "You told the her you were going to propose" "I was very nervous and I had to make sure when we came here after it was going to be perfect" he responds with a smirk at the end. We sit down and I respond "You had no reason to be nervous" and at the end I lean over and peck him on the lips. We end up getting one big steak and sharing it. Dinner was nice but we do have a look in our eyes that say dessert will be MUCH nicer. He quickly pays the check and we head back to dauntless.

* * *

**This is going to be a VERY intense lemon so I am giving you a fair warning. All you will miss is them having sex.**

Still Tris POV

We get to our door and before we unlock it he presses me against it and starts kissing me. He opens the door, pushes me insides and kicks the door shut. I grab him by his tie and lead him to the bedoom. I rip his tie off and he pulls the shash thing off and unzips my dress. Because it was padded I didnt wear a bra so all I have on is my underwear. I unbotton his shirt and throw it, I then undid his belt buckle and ripped his pants off. He pulled my underwear off and started to kiss me. I simile against his lips when I feel a buldge in his boxers. I start to kiss down his body and when I reach his length give him the best blow job you can ever imagin. After the second time he cumed I still didnt stop sucking. When Ifinally stopped and came back up to him he was staring at me wide eyed and open mouthed. Before he could say anything I put my mouth to his. He pulls back and starts to return the favor. It felt amazing. I felt that everytime he licked me I would crack. I started to tangle my fingers in his hair. I started to moan his name and when I did I dragged out the s for more than I thought I would. After the third time I cummed he got on top of me and started to kiss me. He lined up his penis with my entrence and slid his way in. We were going at a steady pace but I wanted more. "faster" I managed to moan out. At first he was shocked but then he obeyed and it was amazing. "Harder" I managed to get moan out but It was choppy. We have had sex in many places many times but this was the best yet. I know I will be hurting tomorrow but I really dont care. We both cum not to long later. We both start panting next to eachother but I still want more. "Round 2?" I ask, he just smirks at me and starts kissing me. I kiss him back and start to get on top of him. I aline myself with him and then sit down. He puts his hands on my boobs and starts to rub. I go so fast and hard it is to my max. We cum a lot sonner then I would like but I have an idea. "Tobias" I breath out, "Yes Tris" he responds " I want you to take me from behind." I say ver nonshoulantly. His eyes practically pop out of his head, "what" he says back. "You heard me. I want you to stick it in my ass." I say back flatly. He smirks and kisses me. He flips me over so I am now on my hands and knees. He slowly sticks it in and it doesnt hurt as bad as I thought it would. He goes slow at first and then picks up his pace making sure im ok every few seconds. He cums a little bit later and we lay down next to eachother. "That was amazing" we both breath out. Seconds later we are out like a light me in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21 Final

**Heyyyy! Sorry it took so long to update, still on semi restriction. I have decided this would be the last chapter :'(. I had fun writing this fanfic. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and support.**

** +Epaulague+**

Tris POV

Its been 20 years. 20 years since I came to dauntless and dated Tobias. 19 years since I moved in with Tobias and got engaged to him. 18 years since I married him. 16 years since my parents died. 8 years since I gave birth to my oldest baby girl Callie. 7 years since I gave birth to my baby boy Kaden. 5 years since I gave birth to my second baby boy Cathen. 3 years since Al jumped into the chasm and Peter became factionless. 7 months since I found out I was pregnant with my last (hopefully) baby girl who we are naming Piper. Right now I am sitting on the couch inbetween Tobias's legs with our four hands on my stomach. Callie then walks in and goes right over to Tobias. Its like shes a magnet and hes a peice on metal. "Daddy!" she yells. I know that is my signal to move so she can sit on his lap. He holds his arms out and she pracitacly jumps into them. Next thing you know my two boys com running in knocking over a table with both of their cups of grape juice on it. I put my head in my hands while Tobias yells "You two NO running in the house and go clean that up." "Daddy you mean" Kaden says "Yeah MEAAAN" Cathen (or Kaden's parrot says). Then Callie jumps out of Tobias's lap and yells "DADDY IS NOT MEAN!" "YES HE IS" they yell back. This goes on for about a minute before I stand up (with Tobias's help) and yell "CALLIE STOP YELLING AND GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU TWO," I countinue pointing at the boys "DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD WITHOUT A COMMENT AND THEN GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" I turn around and walk back to the couch with a stunned looking Tobias. He helps me sit and when I look at the boys the mess is clean but a whole roll of paper towels was wasted. I sigh and look at Tobias, I lean foward and kiss him slowly and passionatly. "What was that for?" he asks. "20 years" is all I respond with.

**I really hope you liked this fanfic. I worked hard on it. Please review telling me what you thought of it.**


End file.
